monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration
Hatcher Monsters Time: 8/17 12PM - 8/30 11:59AM Drop Monsters Sword Item Appearance Change In Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration Quests, the Sword Item will change into a Kanata. The effect of the item will be the same as the original Sword Item. Limited Medal Item In Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration Quests, there will be a limited Medal Item. The Medal Item will increase all team members' ATK stat and Bump Combo power by 20%. Clear Bonuses For Shishio Makoto / Shinomori Aoshi / Seta Sojiro * 3 Clears - 3 Drops of the Quest's Boss * 5 Clears - 5 Drops of the Quest's Boss * 10 Clears - 1 Divine Sharl For Saito Hajime * 3 Clears - 3 Boss Drops * 5 Clears - 3 Boss Drops * 7 Clears - 3 Boss Drops * 10 Clears - 1 Divine Sharl * 12 Clears - 3 Boss Drops * 15 Clears - 3 Boss Drops Notes * Clears only count for the highest difficulty * Clears only count if you Solo or the Host for Co-Op Rare Invade for Shishio Makoto When playing Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration Quests, there will be a rare chance of the Insidious Quest for Shishio Makoto will appear! Quest Details * Difficulty - Insidious only * Guaranteed Shishio Makoto Drop for Clear, Speed, Luck, No Continue and Medal Chests * No Continue Only * First Clear Reward - 5 Orbs * Quest costs 0 Stamina * Can only play once per appearance * No Heart Quest Shishio Makoto Missions Mission #1 - Clear Shishio Makoto Dungeon in Co-Op Clearing the Quest in Co-Op, players will receive an alternate design and SS voice of Shishio Makoto. Stats and Abilities are the same for both versions. Players can switch forms without any materials. Time: 8/21 12AM - 9/4 11:59AM Clearing this mission's requirements before the timeframe will not clear the mission. You will have to fulfill the requirement during the mission timeframe. Mission #2 - Clear Shishio Makoto Dungeon with 3 Collaboration Monsters Clearing the Quest with 3 Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration Monsters will reward players with a special Title. Time: 8/21 12AM - 9/4 11:59AM Clearing this mission's requirements before the timeframe will not clear the mission. You will have to fulfill the requirement during the mission timeframe. Mission #3 - Tweet For a Chance to Win Prizes During the timeframe, the Official Campaign Twitter (@monst_campaign) will tweet choices of characters to face off Shishio Makoto! You can watch your some of your favorite monsters to fight Shishio Makoto. Out of the players that tweeted, 440 of them will win real-life prizes. Prizes * 2 Days and 1 Night Kyoto Trip - 1 Group of 4 (10 Groups total) * 5000 iTunes or Google Play Card - 400 people Time: 8/17 12PM - 9/2 11:59AM Warning * You need to follow the Official Campaign Twitter Account * You cannot set your Twitter Account to private if you want to receive prizes * 1 Vote per Account * Winners will be sent a direct message from the Official Campaign Twitter Account Clear Special Missions for Kamiya Kaoru Clear Special Collaboration Missions for rewards and a Luck 90 Kamiya Kaoru (Light 5★). Missions * Clear Collaboration Quests in Co-op 1 Time - 1 Orb * Clear Collaboration Quests in Co-op 5 Times - 1 Divine Sharl * Clear Collaboration Quests in Co-op 10 Time - 5 Orbs * Clear Saito Hajime (Ruroni) Dungeon in Co-Op 1 Time - 1 Kamiya Kaoru * Speed Clear Saito Hajime (Ruroni) Dungeon 1 Time - 1 Saito Hajime * Speed Clear Saito Hajime (Ruroni) Dungeon 3 Times - 3 Saito Hajime * Speed Clear Saito Hajime (Ruroni) Dungeon 5 Times - 5 Saito Hajime * Speed Clear Saito Hajime (Ruroni) Dungeon 10 Times - 5 Saito Hajime Mission Time: 8/17 12PM - 9/4 11:59AM Login Daily for Orbs and Special Sharls During the Collaboration, players can login daily to obtain up to 14 Orbs! Also, during the 4th and 8th login, players will receive a Special Sharl for the Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration Hatcher! Time: 8/17 4AM - 8/31 3:59AM The Special Sharl can be used to roll once in the Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration Hatcher, instead of using Orbs. Special Sharl Usability - 8/17 12PM - 9/2 11:59AM Notes * Special Sharl will not increase for Hoshidama * Special Sharl can only be used in the Ruroni Kenshin Collaboration and cannot be used or carryover to other Hatchers